Amentia
Princess Amentia is the princess of Downland who tries to marry Brandon. One thing that is especially notable of her is that she is a perfectionist, wishing that everything has an absolutely perfect and flawless appearance and is in its proper place. Appearance Amentia is slim. She has black hair, hazelnut eyes, a yellow skin tone, and war paint-like paint on her cheeks. She wears a pale red gown and an orange shawl around her arms. She also has a small crown on top of her head and wears sandals on her feet. Her battle outfit consists of a darker red gown and sandals and she is well equipped with weapons. Personality She is hard-headed and stubborn. She gets angry when things do not go her way, and will not take no for an answer. She is a perfectionist and gets angry if something is not done perfectly. She is strong and a master of martial arts. Series Season 2 In "Princess Amentia," she emerges from her castle to see Sponsus who presents her with Roses of the Abyss. She accepts but becomes angered when she realizes one of the petals are wilted. She notices Stella and Brandon, Sponsus' guests, and falls in love with Brandon and decides to make him her groom. She takes Brandon into the palace, ordering Stella to leave the vicinity. Later, she chases Brandon around the Throne Room as he refuses to kiss her. He exclaims that he will never marry her and that his heart belongs to Stella. Upon hearing this, Amentia orders her guards to prevent Stella from returning to the surface, which will kill her as she cannot be without sunlight for much longer. To save Stella, Brandon accepts the marriage. In "Magic Bonding," Amentia makes preparations for the upcoming wedding. In "Runaway Groom," she is seen preparing her makeup for the wedding. When her guards tell her that there are some inconveniences, she gets angry and says that she expects perfection. Angered, she takes her lipstick and puts an "X" on each guard's face, ranting that something bad will happen if anything goes wrong. After the guards exit her bedroom, she pushes Brandon onto the bed and demands a kiss. Later, she walks down the aisle with her father, King Enervus. She gestures a kiss to Brandon and he faints. Brandon recovers and the ceremony ensues. As she smells the flowers of fertility, she smells the scent of the enchanted flower Amore snuck into the bouquet, which causes her to pine for her true love, Sponsus. She rejects Brandon and runs to Sponsus. She is later present when Sponsus gives Brandon a gift of the best juice in Downland. She is then seen in a hot tub with Sponsus, her true love. In "Pixie Village", Amentia is shown patrolling Downland with her soldiers. She encounters Livy and Icy, and deems them as trespassers. Livy asks her to protect Pixie Village's Codex but Icy abruptly demands Amentia for it, leading the two to fight and develop a rivalry. With the might of her army, Amentia almost wins until Stormy and Darcy appear to Icy's aid. With a convergence spell, the Trix defeat Amentia and take the Codex. After, Amentia announces her lack of interest for the Codex to Livy and seeks revenge. In “Darkar’s Prisoner,” Sky, Brandon, and Aisha enter Downland to ask Amentia for help. Considering her past confrontation with Icy, who works for Darkar, she agrees she is interested however she is not easily persuaded. To test the skills of the two specialists, she challenges them to a duel; if they win she will help them, else she will not help them. Sky and Brandon win, thus gaining her help. She declares war on Darkar. She helps the Winx and Specialists by having her giant worm eat through the rock so they could enter the cavern, then again by fighting some monsters with her army. In “Face to Face with the Enemy,” she fights off Darkar's minions. In "The Phoenix Revealed," she is seen dancing with Sponsus during the party. Comics #19: Monsters on the Loose She makes a cameo appearance. Where she is seen with Brandon and she doesn't make another appearance in the issue. Trivia *In the Cinélume dub, she is the Princess of Downland, but in the 4Kids dub, she is the Queen of Downland. *She is not seen or mentioned in Nickelodeon dub. Category:Winx Club Category:Royalty Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Brandon Category:Stella Category:Trogs Category:Comics Category:Princesses Category:Recurring Characters Category:Magix Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Minor Characters